


Quarrel in the holy family | Justin Bieber + Selena Gomez = Jelena

by kseniaflannery



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Famous Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniaflannery/pseuds/kseniaflannery
Summary: My whole life has been a fairy tale, but at one point something went wrong.  A quarrel with my husband, divorce ... We have two children left who need a full-fledged family and care.Status: FinishedWriting period: 11 June 2019 - 3 July 2019
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Selena Gomez





	1. Chapter 1

POV SELENA  
Hello! My name is Selena Gomez! Yes, the same Selena. I'm only 25 years old, but the whole world knows me. Do not think that I am bragging, not at all, I just want to introduce myself to those who do not know me. I am an actress and singer, a role model for many people. Everything is good in my life: great family, great friends! Many fans think they know everything about me, but they are deeply mistaken about it. What they don't know for sure is that I'm already a mom. Yes, you heard right. I am a mother, and not just one child, but two charming girls. They are identical twins: Ava Marie and Leah Rose. These are lovely babes with bright blue eyes and light blond hair. Their father is none other than Justin Bieber. Girls bring me joy every day.  
There was such a situation that the baby had to be sent to live in Russia. As you know, Justin and I are one of the most popular stars, so we agreed on such a decision to isolate the girls from all the hustle and bustle of show business and give them the opportunity to live their personal lives. Why Russia, you ask? Yes, because a good friend of my mother lives there, who happily sheltered the girls. She lives in a small town, but has everything she needs for a wonderful life. We have not abandoned the girls, they are also our babies and we are constantly in touch.  
The girls are 7 years old, they have to go to the first grade, but due to their rapid development, they immediately entered the 5th grade as an external student and are now studying with 12-year-olds.  
With Justin, everything was fine with us, until the moment when I found out that he was cheating on me, and with my girlfriend. This is a blow below the belt. I stopped trusting people.


	2. Chapter 2

POV SELENA  
7 years have passed since the birth of girls. All this time they have been living in Russia safe and sound. To avoid questions, they are called Zhenya and Sasha Rozhdestvenskie there. I constantly keep in touch with my daughters. I don’t know about Bieber, we parted ways a long time ago and do not communicate. For a long time I could not move away from such a betrayal, and just recently I began to come to my senses, but even here he, as always, managed to ruin everything. A rumor has appeared on the network that Justin will marry Hailey Baldwin. Hailey is my ex-friend, it was with her that Justin once cheated on me. I decided not to believe all these media stories, but recently I received a message on my phone from an unknown number.

"Hello! I'm going to marry Hailey and we're taking the girls. She agrees to adopt them. I need your consent. I will write the time and place later."

My mouth fell open from the shock and his insolence. I don't know why, but my heart ached from his betrayal. And I was upset that I was not even because of my friend, I always knew that she was capable of this, but despite everything that Justin did to me, I apparently still love him. It made my heart ache. The sleeps flowed from my eyes.  
So! Stop! Stop babbling! They're going to take my babies! Not! It won't work that way!  
This very second I called Mom and Theresa. Theresa is my friend. When we first met, she was my assistant, but it so happened that we understand each other and now we are best friends, as they say. After Hailey's betrayal, I did not think that I would ever experience the feeling of true friendship, but Theresa, like an angel sent by fate, who gave me a second life.  
So, we are somewhat off topic. Theresa immediately started fussing and messing with someone.

POV THERESA  
I heard panic in Selena's voice. I'm against Justin, he's a jerk. I know how Ava and Leah are dear to Selena, but they will feel bad with Justin, so I immediately began to write and call my friends who could help us in this situation.  
Fifteen minutes later, I'm out of breath, standing outside Selena's house. She opened and let me in.

"Selena, take it! Here is a passport, air tickets and more. We are leaving in 3 hours! We take the girls before this fool shows up", I blurted out without even catching my breath.  
"Thank you so much!" Selena hugged me tight!  
"So, this is not the time for all these tenderness, let's get ready soon! I am flying with you. We will meet at 12 o'clock near our place."

Our place is a secluded corner that only Selena and I know about, where no one ever bothers us. We love to spend time there.  
I left Selena's house and went to get ready for the journey.

POV SELENA  
I am incredibly grateful to Theresa. She always helps me.  
Putting all the important documents in my bag, I set to work on the suitcases.  
At 12 o'clock in the afternoon, as we agreed, both were at our place. Our friend Courtney took us to the airport.  
The flight lasted about 11-12 hours, but I was all on my nerves that I could not even close my eyes. I grabbed the phone with trembling hands and dialed Ava's number.

"My girl, such a situation that your dad wants to take you to live with another aunt. Don't worry, Theresa and I are already on our way for you. Today, when you go to school, take all your documents with you". Before I could finish, Theresa grabbed the phone.  
“Yes, and if your dad calls you, then under no circumstances pick up the phone,” she only managed to say, as the plane gained altitude and lost contact.


	3. Chapter 3

POV SELENA  
We landed early in the morning Moscow time. The girls probably haven't even woken up yet. This is good, because we still need to go through all sorts of stations and get to the city.  
After 2 hours we were already there. Without wasting a minute, Theresa and I headed to the school where Ava and Leah are studying. Having entered the educational organization, we passed through security for a couple of minutes: the safety of the students is ensured!  
Having previously studied the girls' schedule, I glanced at the time. The first lesson is Russian language. We went up to the third floor and quickly found an office.  
I burst into the classroom unceremoniously. I was embarrassed, but I had to do it. It turned out that their teacher was some kind of big boss in the Ministry of Education, the children were afraid of her. But I didn't care now. Bursting into the classroom, the girls immediately got up and ran to me. I grabbed their hands and walked over to Theresa. During this time she had already managed to come to an agreement with someone and sent me to some other office.

POV THERESA  
While Selena was picking up the girls, I ran into a young guy in the corridor. He became attached to me, they say who I am, and what am I doing here. It turned out that he was a teacher, and besides, the head teacher of the school. I saw no reason to hide everything that happened, so I told the truth. Well, of course, I kept silent about the fact that Selena has children. He, in turn, allowed us to sit out in his office, warning in advance that now there is a lesson with ninth graders.  
When the girls left the Russian language room, accompanied by Selena, I directed them to the right place, and I went to where they had just left to collect the twins' things. The teacher buzzed all my ears with complaints and claims about how bad Selena was, that she did this. But I didn’t pay any attention to her and did my job.

POV SELENA  
The girls and I entered the appointed office. No, they didn't even enter, but ran in. All the students turned at us at once, but honestly, I didn't care. The only thing I wanted was for all this horror to finally end. I rushed away from the door, to the beginning of the class and sat down on a chair, hugging my little girls tightly. How long have I not touched them, did not hug them, did not hold them to my heart. They have become even more beautiful: real young ladies!  
The ninth graders immediately recognized me, they wouldn’t have recognized me yet, but apparently the teacher warned them not to bother me. They listened, and did not dare to disturb either me or the girls. They only looked at us with hatched eyes and waited for further developments.  
Theresa was not long in coming, and literally a couple of minutes later she was also in the same office with us. She demanded the girls' documents for their transportation abroad. They obediently held them out to her. Having received hers, Theresa left again.  
A certain amount of time passed, but neither the teacher, let alone the students, was no longer up to the lesson. Everyone was in a state of shock, but little by little the situation began to defuse.  
Everything seemed to have calmed down, when suddenly he burst into the classroom, whose appearance I was very afraid of.


	4. Chapter 4

POV SELENA  
At the beginning of the office there is another room, something like a laboratory room, or where teachers keep their belongings.  
Justin entered the classroom. Fortunately, I was at the other end of it and I was not visible behind the heads of the students. During those fleeting seconds, until he saw me, I took Ava and Leah into the same, as it were, the utility room.  
When I returned, I sat down. Justin walked over to me. His face radiated anger and hatred.

"Selena! Where are the girls?" he asked menacingly.  
"What girls?" I just decided to make a fool.  
"Uou know very well what!" Justin could not bear it.

POV JUSTIN  
Some time ago I met with Selena. Everything was fine, but it so happened that I fell in love with another. Namely, her friend. Her name is Hailey. Hailey Baldwin. Since then we have been with her. Since then, I have never contacted Selena. Since then, I did not know what was happening in her life.  
And so, Hailey and I got married and decided to take my daughters, Ava and Leah. I told Selena about this, but she was not happy with the news. It is clear what kind of mother would be happy to give away her children? But Selena doesn't have a husband, so I want to take full custody of the girls to give them a full-fledged family.  
From this reaction from Selena, I decided not to waste a minute to act in accordance with my goal.  
I covered a path of 10 thousand kilometers. I spent over 12 hours in flight, all in order to create a normal family.  
I was furious when I missed the twins in class. I was ready to kill Selena at that moment.

POV HAILEY  
As I waited for Justin, I noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of my eye. Looking closer, my guesses were confirmed. It was Theresa, Selena's assistant. She was with some guy. I decided to follow them, and they led me to some office, where later I brought my husband.

POV JUSTIN  
Selena is driving me crazy right now. Of course, I understand maternal instinct and all that, but you don't need to be so stubborn. She knows that I always achieve everything, and this case is no exception.

"Gomez, you piss me off! Answer this very minute! Where are my daughters Ava Marie and Leah Rose Bieber?" I blurted out that I was even frightened of my own tone.  
In response, silence. Only shocked exclamations from students. I noticed that Selena's eyes glittered, apparently tears.  
Without waiting for anything, I automatically walked to a door in the office. Opening it open, my daughters ran to meet me. I was just about to catch them and embrace them when they ran past me and safely settled down on their mother. She, in turn, grabbed them in her arms and ran away from the office. Hailey arrived just in time, we surrounded Selena from all sides, and she had no choice but to give us the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

POV SELENA  
Justin and his wife just surrounded me. I think you know how the desks are located. As usual, there are three rows, each with 8-9 desks. So, I'm between the 1st and 2nd row, in front of me is Hailey, and behind Justin. Wherever I go, they will overtake me everywhere.

"Selena, give the girls!" Justin said.  
"Never!" I answered him!  
"You know that the law is on my side!"  
"Why is that?" I asked, bewildered by what I heard.  
"Yes, because I have a wife, and you are alone. Children need a full-fledged family," his words really hurted me. I don’t know why, but even after everything that happened, he was not indifferent to me.  
"I can give them much more than you, and both of you combined," I could not resist.  
"I'm already tired of you Selena! Either you give me children in a good way, or it will be in bad one," I can hear the anger in Justin's voice. I don’t understand why it all happened this way. Everything was fine with us.

Lost in thought, I just disconnected from reality. Various memories floated in my head, and tears appeared in my eyes, as luck would have it. Justin said something like, "We'll have to resort to tough measures," but I'm not sure of the accuracy of his words, because I did not pay any attention to them.

POV JUSTIN  
I called my team: guards, bodyguards, etc. They appeared at their destination in literally a matter of seconds.

POV SELENA  
I returned to reality only when some stubborn men began to take away my girls. I resisted with all my might, but female strength is inferior to male. Having got the twins, they left, Justin and Hailey followed them. I was about to run after me, but someone, again from Bieber's team, stopped and detained me. I lost track of my children. I'm not going to give up, but my strength has left me. I wanted to appear strong, but treacherous tears ran down my cheeks. I barely made it to my place, where just a couple of minutes ago I was enjoying a hug with my girls. Now she gave free rein to emotions. I no longer just cried, I cried. I didn't know what to do, even bang my head against the wall.  
I dialed my mom's number. A lump in my throat prevented me from speaking normally. Mom was also very nervous. At this time, Theresa entered the classroom. All the students turned to look at her. Oh yes! Someone else is here! With all this situation, I did not care at all at all! I no longer paid any attention to anyone!

POV THERESA  
I entered the classroom and saw Selena. She is in tears. I immediately understood what was the matter. I've never seen her like this before. Even Justin's breakup and betrayal did not break her that much. I didn't know how to help. The main thing is to stay strong and set an example, instill in her hope that we can return Ava and Leah. There may be some truth in this.

"Selena honey, what happened?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her, although I already guessed how events unfolded.

She told me everything. In detail. From the beginning to the end. I'm really sorry for Selena. This family became my own. And I always disliked Bieber, so this story made me hate him.

"Listen, sunshine, calm down. He will not be able to do anything, because all the documents are with us. So there is nothing to worry about. He will have to come back here."


	6. Chapter 6

POV SELENA  
Despite Theresa's kind words and the support of the students, I just sat in the chair and cried. I could not calm down. I even lost track of time. I have never cried so much in my entire life. Tears, however, probably also have a limit. So why doesn't it end? They run pouring out of the bucket, and there is not even the slightest hint of stopping them.

POV JUSTIN  
We were already near the exit from school, when suddenly I realized that I could not even take the girls out of the country, because I did not have documents for them. Grabbing them under both hands, we began to go back.  
When I got there, I ordered them to stand near the door, and I myself went into the classroom. I entered silently, without arousing the attention of those present. The first thing I saw was how many people crowded in front of the class. Looking closely, I realized that it was Selena. She cries, and very much. Something sank in my heart. I remembered all the moments I spent with her. We felt so good together. It was with her that I was really happy. So what happened to this? Oh yes ... I cheated on her. But why? Alas, I don't remember that. Apparently, he was too drunk that day, and Hailey took advantage of this, frowning me. She was always obsessed with me.

I was distracted from my thoughts by Theresa's exclamation.  
"Bieber, what are you doing here? Have you not done enough? It would be better to go from here!" she turned to me.  
"Uh, I'm here-" - I wanted to tell the truth, they say why I came back here, but I really felt uncomfortable; apparently, only now I realized how dear Selena is to me; it hurts me to see her cry; and if I can't fix everything and get her back, then I can make her happy without taking the girls.  
"What are you?" only Teresa's voice can tell how angry she is.

I hesitated. Looking at Selena, I caught her gaze, which she instantly averted. Sighing, I left the classroom. There he sat down in front of the girls. They cried too.

POV AVA  
When we found out about the whole situation, we were very scared. We love both parents very much, but dad decided to pick us up and doesn't want to let us see and communicate with mom. We do not agree with such events.  
When dad picked us up, we were shocked. Everything happened very quickly, we didn't even have time to recover. Leah stopped speaking altogether with fright.

POV LEAH  
I don't want to live with my dad and his new wife. I love my mother and only my mother and I want to always be with her.

POV JUSTIN  
I looked the girls in the eye and took their palms in mine. They pulled them back. My little ones. So beautiful. Still, Selena gave birth to beautiful daughters. Children from the woman they love are always the best! It’s a pity that it all worked out like this with her. I just now realized that Selena and these two babies are the meaning of my life. I am such a fool and I must correct all the mistakes I make.

“Go to your mom,” was all I could say.

Their eyes instantly brightened, tears disappeared, and their faces lit up.

"What do you mean?" I heard Hailey's indignant voice, but did not bother to answer her.

POV HAILEY  
I do not understand what is going on. Justin left the class without papers and started acting strangely. I was shocked by his last phrase. What does he mean by this?

POV JUSTIN  
"And that's what I have", I stammered and once again entered the classroom.

This time I did not try to be unnoticed, but on the contrary I wanted everyone to pay attention to me, and especially Selena. And so it happened.

POV AVA AND LEAH  
We are extremely glad that dad changed his mind.

POV SELENA  
For the last half hour, I didn't understand what was happening. But when, after all this time, I looked at them and saw THEM. My babies running towards me, I seemed to have a second wind.  
I hugged them tightly. Justin stood in front of me. There was no desire to talk to him at all. Thank God I have such a wonderful friend who understands me just by looking.

"Wow, Bieber, why are such victims suddenly? " he ignored her and began to address me.  
"I realized what a fool I am, and that I have no right to do so. It hurts me to see you cry, it breaks my heart. You are a good mother". I looked at him, but said nothing.

I know, after all that happened, I shouldn't feel anything for him but hate, but I can't. And the point is not even that thanks to him I now have two princesses, but that I still love him.  
I decided to look at him again, he was already leaving.

“Thank you,” I said in such a tortured voice, it’s understandable, roar for so long.

I don’t understand why I thanked him, because it was he who was to blame for everyone and had no right to do this either with the girls or with me, but that’s my nature, I can’t help but thank.  
Justin turned to look at me. We met eyes, he smiled at me and left.


	7. Chapter 7

POV JUSTIN  
I left the class. I feel bad about the whole situation. I know that I am a goat and in general the worst person on the planet, I should not have done that, but it has already been done, I made all this mess myself, there is no one to blame but myself.

POV HAILEY  
I'm shocked and furious at the same time! We have almost done everything, but this moron took and personally returned the children to this Selena! Oh! How she pisses me off! Although it’s me, on the contrary, it’s better, but Justin and I will have our own children, and not the offspring of some pretty girl!  
Oh, here comes Justin. Still, as a cultured woman, I decided to ask why he suddenly decided to disrupt our plan.

"Justin, honey, what is it?" I wanted to sound as cute as possible.  
“Nothing,” he said dryly.  
"How's that nothing? I can see! Why did you give Ava and Leah back to her?"  
"She has a name, this is the first! And secondly, they rightfully belong to her!" I can feel Justin starting to piss off this conversation.  
"Like you! They, too, rightfully belong to you!" I insisted.

In response, silence. I decided to continue in a more friendly way. Coming closer, I began stroking his head, ruffling his thick hair.

"Okay, I understand you, don't worry. We will have our own children!" I said it with such joy that it probably sounded even suspicious.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't rush things!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"We will not succeed. I'm filing for divorce, goodbye Hailey!" I did not even have time to insert a word, as he left, and left me standing in an empty place.

POV JUSTIN  
I'm tired of playing all these games, and in order not to exaggerate the situation even more, I just decided to end it all. If I'm not destined to be with Selena, then I'd rather be alone than with a woman I don't love.  
I quickly broke up with Hailey, I don't care about her feelings, but the only one I care about is Selena. Oh yes, well, daughters too, of course. Even if we don't live together, spend time together, I will still make these three ladies the happiest!


	8. Chapter 8

POV SELENA  
During all this scuffle, Theresa managed to get tickets to Los Angeles. Although her job as an assistant does not include solving my personal problems, she is still by my side. But it shows the level of our friendship, Theresa is always ready to help. Without wasting precious time, we began to solve other matters. First of all, we went to the director, where Ava and Leah were expelled from the school, and according to their Sasha and Zhenya Rozhdestvenskie. Next came the delivery of teaching aids, collecting their belongings and sending them to their native land.

POV AVA AND LEAH  
We've spent most of our lives in Russia, so it's hard for us to say goodbye to everything and everyone. Even in this class, everyone has become so familiar that we don’t want to part, we are already silent about our class. All the students sitting here, as well as the teacher, are in shock from what they saw and heard. Of course, the news does not open every day that your friends are children of world stars.  
In general, we said goodbye to everyone and each of our class and some other close people and hit the road.  
Despite the fact that it was still more than 7 hours before departure, we immediately arrived at the airport, completing all the ceremonies. On the one hand, this is good, we can spend more time with my mother and her friend, but on the other hand, this is bad, because during this time we could spend more time with friends, who knows, we may never see each other again. Of course, we made a promise to keep in touch, but as they say, they wait for the promised for three years, and on the fourth they forget.  
Despite the fact that we were not so popular at school, that we did not have many friends, it is still very sad to part with them. Even the eternal separation from the teachers, and even that caused tears.  
Okay, these couple of hours passed unnoticed. We spent them playing games, chatting and having fun. How we missed our mom! We don't know how, but even through camouflage, some people recognized her and asked to take a photo and give an autograph, there must be real fans.  
Be that as it may, boarding soon began. We entered one of the first, everything was fine. The passengers sat down. The pilot announced the start of the movement. The plane accelerated and gained altitude. The long and long-awaited journey home began. We flew at night, and the day turned out to be difficult, so everyone passed out like killed.


	9. Chapter 9

POV SELENA  
We arrived early in the morning Los Angeles time. The girls are here for the first time in a long time, I can see in their eyes that they like this place. Escape from a small town to such a big metropolis, teeming with different celebrities on every corner.  
On the way, the twins did not take their eyes off the road, every now and then examining every street, every shop and passers-by. They shared their impressions and plans to "conquer" this city of Angels*.  
At first, I would be involved in their conversation, but then I thought about the future: what will happen next? The whole world will learn about our adventures with Justin, about children and this quarrel in the holy family. I strained every cell of my brain, thinking about a logical and correct decision, a way out that would be the best for all of us, and especially for Ava and Leah.  
Theresa distracted me from my thoughts. She poked me on the side, reporting that we had already arrived.

POV AVA AND LEAH  
We got out of the taxi and followed Theresa. Mom led us with her friends. The paparazzi were already rushing around us, the flashes of the cameras dazzled our eyes, and the screams of the fans were deafening. Getting out of here will be a real feat! And how does mom go through all this every single day! You can't see anything around you, just a huge crowd of people. They all pushed around and asked all sorts of questions that didn't need an answer.  
After some time, the influx of these people stopped, because the guards and bodyguards of my mother arrived in time. Now we finally have a long-awaited view of the city of dreams. The long road was accompanied by slender palm trees, the bright warm sun shone with its rays, friendly passers-by gave a smile, and if you look ahead ... oh God ... this is real ... HOLLYWOOD! Yes, yes, this is a famous building on a hill, which beckons to itself. Unfortunately, now it was not possible to get to there, but we know that we will still get there, because mom is a Hollywood dream, and we will follow in her footsteps.

POV SELENA  
We soon entered the house. Theresa volunteered to show the girls their new home, and I stayed to unpack my bag, checking if all the documents were in place. Thank God, everything is with me, you can rest. After a long flight, the four of us decided to have a bachelorette party, watching various films, breaking off to music, playing games and just relaxing.  
Everything was going well, even fine, when the doorbell rang. It was my turn to play, so Theresa went to see who was itching to do it.

POV THERESA  
The doorbell went on and on. You know, this happens in horror films, only they usually have night there, and we have it in the middle of the morning, and who dares to go here and pass through a dozen guards. No one, and no one would have missed a stranger, unless this ...

"Justin!" I shouted, opening the door, "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough yet?"  
"I know, I'm guilty, but can I talk to Selena?" he looked at the floor.  
"Hardly. Give her such pleasure and leave her alone!" I boldly said.  
“If she drives me away, I’ll leave and never come back. I know I did a lot of things wrong, and I just want to do everything to make Selena happy, she deserves it", Justin spoke so sincerely that I believed him.  
“Please,” he insisted.  
"Eh, okay, good. Wait here", I gave up and returned to the house.

I took a deep breath and began to think of a suitable phrase to send Selena to Justin. But before I had time to think something, she shouted from the audience: "Who was there?"

"Go out to the door, someone is waiting for you there."  
"Who?" She looked at me blankly.  
"Come out and find out", I decided to keep everything a secret to the last, otherwise who knows what comes into her head.

POV SELENA  
I did not want to get up at all, but I overpowered myself and went to the uninvited guest who was waiting for me.  
When I got there, I opened the door and recognized the painfully familiar figure. It was a guy with his back to me. God. What does he need?

"Justin?" I could only squeeze out of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * City of Angels (from the English Los-Angeles), the name of the city of Los Angeles, literally translated as the city of Angels.


	10. Chapter 10

POV SELENA  
Justin slowly turned to me and in his hands was a bouquet of flowers, which he handed me. At first I didn’t want to take them, but it’s as if some force controls me and my movements. I accepted the gift.

POV JUSTIN  
Selena took the flowers and didn't answer. An awkward silence followed, but a storm broke out when our gazes met. Even though we didn’t say a word, we still understood each other’s feelings and emotions. She looked at me as penetratingly and sincerely as on our first date. I could never forget this devoted and loving look, which sunk into my soul from the very beginning.  
Selena was the first to break the silence.

"What do you want?" she asked.  
"We need to talk."  
“I don’t think so,” with these words she turned around and was about to go back into the house, as I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards me.  
“Listen to me-,” I didn’t have time to finish, because Selena interrupted me.  
"I'm already fed up with your fairy tales!" tears came to her eyes.  
"Selena!" I came closer and began to wipe transparent tears from her plump cheeks; she pulled away, but I still didn't let her go.  
"Forgive me for everything! I know I was a fool! I shouldn't have done that! I was just drunk and did not understand what was happening," I began to make excuses.  
"So you were drunk all this time? And when you married Hailey, too?" no longer hiding her tears she said.  
"Everyone knows that I had many girls, but with none I was not happy. I myself do not know what was the motivation behind proposing this to Hailey, but after several months of marriage, I realized that I could not live without you! You are all I need!" she stared at me, her childish innocent look.  
“I know I didn't deserve your forgiveness, but I decided that you should know my feelings. Sorry for everything," saying this, I let go of her hand, turned around and walked towards the exit of Selena's cottage.

POV SELENA  
Some incomprehensible thing that controls my body and mind has not yet receded. I called out to Justin.

"I forgive you!"  
"Really?" he said in surprise.  
"Yes, because I still love you, and even more so girls need a father. So the world," my tears disappeared like a hand, and from my cheerful tone it was impossible to say that a minute ago I was shedding tears.  
“I don’t want to live without you,” I was just telling the truth.  
"As strange as it may sound, but I am without you too!" in fact, I was glad I said that; now I have found some kind of inner peace and satisfaction.  
"Selena, will you marry me?" Justin, as expected, knelt down and handed me the ring.  
“I hope you’re talking soberly now?” I joked and we both laughed.

POV JUSTIN  
I put a ring on my beautiful lady's thin finger, and getting up from my knee, passionately kissed her plump lips.  
After kissing, she took my hand and pulled me into the house. The girls were delighted with my visit. Selena talked about the imminent marriage, which everyone was happy, except for Tgeresa. A friend dissuaded my bride, but she somehow talked her out and now everyone is happy.  
We decided to play the wedding immediately! An uncountable number of people gathered, because in addition to the invited guests, annoying fans also arrived here. Now the whole world knew that we got married and that we have seven-year-old daughters.  
The celebration went off with a bang. Selena looked stunning in her crisp white wedding dress that accentuated her figure. I, too, did not lag behind, although there was nothing remarkable about the usual tuxedo. Decorations, treats, entertainment were liked by everyone without exception. Everyone enjoyed the day, young and old!  
Well, we are officially married! Newlyweds, so to speak. And everyone is happy.

POV SELENA  
3 YEARS LATER.  
Our family life is going very well. The clingy haters disappeared, there was more support. Since the wedding, Justin and I have never quarreled, we live in perfect harmony.  
Literally 9 months after the wedding, another miracle happened to us. We have a continuation of our kind! And you will never believe who is who! Two girls, identical twins! Yes, yes, I myself did not think that this could happen. Two little, blonde-haired, blue-eyed princesses, exactly like their sisters. We named them Taytum and Oakley Bieber. It feels like we are living everything that has already happened anew, but only now amicably and happily. Now we have four children, two pairs of twins!  
Justin proves to be a great father! Hee is always interested in the success, health of girls, he is engaged and has fun with them. He also does a great job of being a good husband.  
Our career did not end there, but only rose even higher. Thanks to the unearthly beauty of Ava, Leah, Taytum and Oakley, they were recorded in the model almost from birth. They shoot almost every day. Now the whole family is in show business.  
Now everyone in the world knows us not as the once former Justin and Selena, but as two loving spouses who have gone through a lot to achieve true love. Now everyone knows just as the Bieber family.

ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ THE END!


End file.
